A day in the life of Tim
by Golden-Sephy
Summary: Ever wondered what's going on in the mind of that NPC called Tim? so did I. The adventures of that wave master that collects golden axes. R&R chapter 2 up!
1. Day 1

First off: I don't own dot hack and stuff like that.  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Day 1  
  
Today I almost got ten more golden axes from some heavy blade. NOVA was his name, I think. But then that meddling red twin blade got in the way. NOVA traded with him instead. Then the red twin blade tried to trade with me, but he had no golden or silver axes on him. So I decided to visit the magic shop to see what they had. They had crap considering what spells I could do.  
  
I then approached the chaos gate and decided to go to the theta server. Once I got there the menacing red twin blade tried to make a deal with me once more. Only this time he had ten golden axes and ten silver axes. I gave him my best item up for trade. Heh heh heh. Little does he know that he can easily find that item in a high level dungeon. Oh well, his loss, my gain.  
  
By now I usually go to a dungeon, but decided to go to another server instead. Lambda to be exact. Once I got there, guess who's first thing I see. That damn red twin blade again. He keeps on following me. I bet you that he's following me because he wants to see what I do with all the axes. Oh well. One thing was interesting though, that twin blade tried out in a grunty flag race and got second place on a bony grunty. Who knew?  
  
Oh well, then I decided to go bother some of the other wave masters like myself. Yuckey was just plain too annoying. Why would one just say: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey? And there's Alue. Who does he think he is? Definitely not a star. And after I did that I decided that I should go to a dungeon.  
  
I went to Lambda Dying Eternal Footstep. The monsters were incredibly easy. I searched for a Spring of mist. Couldn't find one. I gated out and went to another server, Sigma. The dungeon I went to was Sigma Abrasive False Tragedy. I quickly ran to the spring of mist and looked around to see if anyone was around. Just as I was about to give Grandpa my golden axes then that red twin blade gated in with his party, a scantily dressed heavy blade and a small wave master. I quickly put away my wares and quietly followed them into the dungeon, careful not to let them see me.  
  
While I hid in the shadows, the red twin blade and co talked to another twin blade, this one a female and pink. She gave him a lot of grunty food and gated out. Then the red twin blade continued on to the gott statue. His party quickly dispatched monsters left and right. And the twin blade also did some weird hack thing to these weird messed up monsters that looked liked regular monsters except that they had green patches all over. He must be a hacker...anyway I followed him and his party to the gott statue room. There, while I hid, he spoke to a blade master that had blue markings all over and wasn't wearing much. The blade master gave the twin blade a blade master weapon with his name in the title. I've heard of it and have seen this blade master before. His name is Bear. Bear gated out. The red twin blade grabbed what was in the gott statue and gated out as well.  
  
Me? I went out of the dungeon and proceeded to go back to the spring of mist. But once I got there, Grandpa was gone. One could imagine my frustration. I gated out and went to the item shop and sold any item I didn't need. I tried another area. Sigma Tested Morphean Alchemy. I didn't see the spring right away, so in boredom I went to the dungeon.  
  
Some of the monsters, especially the one called Death Implant, were very challenging. But things got really hard once I went to the last level. I had encountered one of those weird, green-patched monsters. Not only did they look weird, their names were screwed up too. This one was called De[th i$p^a&t. I could figure out what it was but I couldn't damage it. I casted all of my best pha spells and did nothing to it.  
  
It hit me once and brought me down to almost nothing. I quickly healed myself and ran behind it. I whacked it with my staff, hoping to do something to it. Still it did nothing. It hit me once again and before I could heal it was going to hit me again. Was, until that twin blade came and did that weird hack thing and the monster went to a normal state. I again used a spell to whittle it down a little. The twin blade killed it and approached me. He asked me if I was all right and healed me. Then I found out his name. Kite. I gave him an item for free, a Firelore. He thanked me as I gated out. I guess he went on to the gott statue.  
  
I went to see once more if there was a spring but there wasn't. I gated out once again and went again to the item shop to sell some items I didn't need and bought some healing items. Then I stopped by the grunty ranch to ponder about what just happened. I logged out for today. I still couldn't find a spring of mist....  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Tell me what you think. R&R! 


	2. Day 2

Okay, for those of you who don't know who Tim is: He's a non-player character from the .Hack games.(a green wave master) He runs around and you can trade with him.  
  
Day 2  
  
Read the news today? It was about combining potatoes and apples to make apples grow better, and how they say it's not an apple at all, rather that it's a tomato. Potato apple = tomato? Ookay. Anyway, today I decided to go immediately to a dungeon and get rid of my axes at a spring of mist. That is if I can find one. The dungeon I went to was Delta Raging Destroyer's Touchstone.  
  
Once I got there I went immediately to the spring. I was just about to give my axes to Monsieur but that red twin blade-er-Kite came with his party. I put my axes away and followed him quietly to the dungeon, hoping to find him using his power again. But sadly, there were no weird monsters in this dungeon. He had gotten the gott statue and left without me knowing. Damn he's fast.  
  
And when I left, the spring was gone! No fair. Anyway I left and went to a different server. I wonder if Omega is up...I went to Sigma. I went around talking to various people to see what they had. I ran into that scantily dressed heavy blade that I saw with Kite once. I looked around to see if Kite was around, didn't see him. The heavy blade gave me five golden axes for what I had, I gladly traded with her. She left before I got her name. Oh well. We're probably going to see each other a lot since Kite seems to follow me.  
  
I eventually got bored at talking to the people, so I decided to put away my axes and wait for Kite, just 'cause I'm curious about his power. But instead I had to run into a big green heavy axe man with an odd haircut. He wanted to trade with me but I refused. His presence made me uneasy... I ran away from him. He tried to chase me down. I ran around the corner and literally ran into Kite. Kite seemed to know the green thing chasing me. His name was Piros. Lovely name isn't it? I watched him converse with Kite, Piros often referred to Kite as "He of fair eyes." Ookay. Kite too was a little uneasy, I could tell. After a while Piros left. I hid.  
  
Kite called his party: The scantily dressed heavy blade and another wave master. I knew this one. He often was seen at the Items and Weapons shops, checking out prices. If only I could remember his name...Oh well, it's not important right now. They talked amongst themselves and I found the keywords to the dungeon that they were going to: Sigma Chatting Snaring Twins.  
  
When I gated in I saw them go into the dungeon. I quickly and quietly followed them. One of the first monsters was a weird monster. Green patches all over. They slashed at it and after a couple of hits, something interesting happened. It was encircled in blue patches and there were words that said PROTECT BREAK. Then Kite had something come out of his arm, sort of like a demonic bracelet and then the monster became normal.  
  
Each time they encountered one of these monsters, this happened. I watched more closely each time. Then one of them mentioned something about something called a Data Bug. I don't know which one said it. What's a data bug? Hmmn..... Oh well, I followed them all the way to the gott statue. They gated out as soon as I got there. I left too, looked for a spring, couldn't find one, and gated out.  
  
I went to the item shop and sold and unneeded items. I decided to see if I could get any more axes. I ran into that heavy blade again but this time she just passed by, paying no attention to me. I tried to follow her but I soon ran into the green heavy axe man Piros. He said that he wanted to trade with me. I ran away. Far away. He decided to run after me.  
  
I tried to find Fool. And hide. Fool's skin was similar to mine so all I needed to do is run towards him and hide. But Fool didn't like that. He saw me coming and the green mass behind me, and logged out. My only hope was to find that heavy blade again I found her and hid behind her. She led him off in another direction and logged out.  
  
I sat down near the grunty ranch to ponder the meaning of a data bug and the things I saw Kite do. After a while I logged out. I still didn't find a spring of mist.....  
  
Thank you for reading, please R&R, let me know what you think. 


End file.
